Condemned
by Savage Nick
Summary: A Sequel to "CareTaker: The Penguin Behind The Mask." The CareTaker is now a ghost and more angrier, waiting for more tourists to attack and kill. But since Skipper is in the hospital for a while. Will Hans take Skipper's place and help Marlene track down Rico or known as The CareTaker? Still Rated M for violence and scary stuff.
1. Left Off

**So I picked up where we left off. A tribute to the Mysterious Mansion of Gatlinburg. *Sighs* I wish I was still there right now.**

Marlene whacked off his mask as it fell off, landing on the floor next to him. Getting a good look at Rico's face once more before Skipper injected the poison into him. He and Marlene ran out of the mansion as the doors closed and locked. Rico lied there motionless but then his veiny hand slowly slithered to reach for his mask.

The buff penguin gets up slowly. Slips on his mask, picks up the machete and trotted off upstairs into the lobby. But instead of opening the doors, he went through them. He's basically a ghost.

The penguin lets out a low deep sinister laugh as he trots upstairs where all of the weird vintage photos are. He looks over at a black and white printed out picture of a ventriloquist holding a dummy that was partially rotting in the photo because it was old and knocks it over, cracking the glass cover on the frame and leaves it there.

He laughs a lot louder as it echoed through the silent house in Gatlinburg.

At the hospital...

Skipper was being rushed over the operating room. "Get a look at this doctor." One of the nurses pointed out.

"Oh God, thats horrible." He said, referring to the machete wound on Skipper's chest.

"Thats a nasty wound. We will get you taken care of." The doctor said to the unconcious Skipper.

"I need a sleeping mask." He pointed out. The nurse puts the mask onto Skipper's beak to put him to sleep.

"Scalpel." He ordered. The other doctors handed him a scalpel.

Skipper's heart rate was getting low which was shown through a heart monitoring machine, nearly close to flatlining.

"He's unconcious!" The nurse answered.

"We'll get him to make it through. Don't you worry, you'll make it through." The doctor said.

"Who could have done this to him?" The nurse asked.

"I don't know but it sure is a serious wound. Could have killed him if it struck his liver." He answered while he was operating.

2 and a half hours later…

Skipper's eyes fluttered as he groaned. "What happened?" He asked with confusion.

"It looks like you made it." The doctor said.

Skipper looked down at his stomach and saw a patch of gauze wrapped in bandages.

"Marlene?" He said with drowsiness.

"Yes it's me Skipper and you're alive!" She hugged him, trying not to put pressure on the wound.


	2. The Meltdown

Hans the puffin bumped into Marlene in the hospital " Hello there Marlene, should I check on Skipper? Is he alright?" He asked.

"Yes! He's alive but in severe conditions, the doctor told me that he has to stay there for 3 weeks to recover." She answered. The puffin gives a sly grin and replied " Well I help you track Him down."

"I don't want to go back to that Hell-house!" She began to cry.

The puffin gave a look of dismay as he belives in what the otter was saying.

"I almost got killed by my own dad! He's crazy and I don't know why he adopted me! He's a sicko and should rot in the fire!" She lashed out.

"Whoa whoa whoa, take it easy there. Look, you don't have to go there I'll-" he got cut off by her saying " You don't know anything about it, its not a haunted attraction! It's Hell! It's a living hell in there! I have to go back to confront my father from killing innocent people that go in there. All of my friends are dead, I lost my boyfriend from a freaking head decapitation by a hammer from my father! Kowalski, got his eyes ripped out of his skull and stabbed. Private thrown off a balcony in the lobby nearly hitting me and splashed into a red pulp. Please Hans, you have to help me. I almost lost Skipper and I don't want anybody to die in front of me." She broke down into tears while burying her head into his chest.

"Okay, I will help you but as long as you don't spill out anything about Him to anybody, I've seen him before and trust me I had bad things happening to me as well. But I will help you, Skipper will want to see you again but he's in recovery so I will help you with this." Hans said to her.

"Alright, now lets go back to Gatlinburg to get something to eat to calm you down.


	3. Investigating At The Mysterious Mansion

**I decided to not be using the word "The CareTaker" as much because its getting too repetitive like in the first one and I'm pretty sure ya'll don't like that. So I'm going to use "Him" and " He" referring to The CareTaker. They're capitalized so that way ya'll know that it's Rico, so anyway enough with that and start reading.**

The puffin and the otter went to walk on the strip in Gatlinburg. Near the Mansion, they stopped at the bridge and Hans walked up to the steps, the door was still closed with an "Under maintance" paper on it.

"It's probably closed right now." As he walked out. He saw the manager Adam.

"What happened here?" The puffin asked.

"We're in construction right now. Its going to be a while before we open back up." Adam replied.

"I got something to ask, do you know about any…deaths occuring in there? That might be a weird question to ask because its a family friendly attraction?"

Adam gave a confused look as he raised his eyebrow.

"Uaaahh, nnnnoo? I don't think so. I know we have props in here that looks like dead people but not actual deaths in here or we would have already shut this house down." He answered.

"Well would you mind if you let me and Marlene in for a few minutes?" Hans asked.

"Well I usually do that but with ya'll yes." Adam responded as he takes the key out of his pocket and unlocks the entrance.

"Mind if I get this on film?" He asked.

"Yes, as long as you don't show any spots where the actors hide or opening the passageway. We want to keep it a mystery." Adam said.

The puffin and the otter went to the entrance to the radio room. The door made a loud creak as it closed. Everything was still turned off.

"We should find Him." Marlene spoke.

"That's why I got this on film so I can show to the police.

As Adam walked out, he didn't know or anybody knows that there are two real dead bodies that had been chopped up behind the chariot thing outside beneath the balcony.


	4. Don't Go In That Room!

"Marlene, just stay by my side okay?" Hans said. She gave a quick nod as they opened up the fireplace mantle. They started off…the dungeon.

They entered the hallway as the puffing turned on the flashlight on his phone while recording.

"Where are you?" He asked.

No response from Him.

"I'm sure He's in here, He's just doesn't want us here or He's either waiting to hurt us." Marlene said.

Hans was still concetrating on filming each spot. He films every detail there is in there to make sure nothing has changed.

"I gotta get this." He said to her.

They got stuck in the dungeon with 8 doors. "Oh I hate this, they always get me disoriented." The puffin said.

"I think its this one." Marlene pointed out as her voice echoed through the dungeon.

She opened the first one to the left and it took them to the basement.

"Gosh look at all of these antiques and crap piled up." The puffin said.

He opens the door as it made a thud noise and they went upstairs into the lobby, Adam was at the ticket booth. "How's it going?" He asked.

"We're doing good Adam." Hans answered.

"Alright now we're going to be entering into the pantry." He said to the camera while Marlene was following him.

He opens the door and found a shop full of costumes for actors to wear. "Wrong one." He said.

"Come out you! I know you're in here!" He said.

They walked by the mirrors that were on the walls but instead of showing Hans's reflection…His reflection was showing instead.

They went to the kitchen which is most deaths usually takes place.

"I think we're onto something Marlene." The puffin said.

"Right." She said.

There was a puddle of blood, really thick trail puddle in front of the puffin.

He points his phone down at the bloody trail.

They followed it which took them to the bathroom.

"Gosh it smells like hard-boiled you know what in here!" The puffin spurted.

The bloody stopped at the bathtub that was covered in tarp.

"Don't open it." Marlene pleaded.

"I have to see what this is. If it's real, I'll report it to Adam and He'll report it to the police. We're doing this for our safety and especially other people's safety." Hans said.

Marlene clinged onto his arm as he slowly approached the bloodied tarp. He yanks it off and it revealed to be a real person dead, it was the fat penguin from the first one but with a missing head.

"NO!" Marlene screamed.

"Okay I'm going to Adam." Hans said calmly.


	5. Hans Face To Face With Him

"C'mon lets get out of here." Hans rushed as he grabbed Marlene by her hand.

Then as they were about to escape, the doors slammed shut on their own without the power on.

"WHO IS IT?!" Marlene shouted.

They were locked and a black shadow emerges in front of them and as it emerged. It emerged into Him.

Her eyes widen. Hans was walking towards Him while saying " Listen you have no rights to see her aga-" he got punched in the beak by Him, almost breaking it.

The puffin lets out a muffled scream as he covered up his broken beak. Marlene gasped in horror.

He said one word to her and it was "Come!"

"No, No! I'm not staying here with you!" She backfired.

He took his mask off and walks over to the hurt puffin and grabs him by the neck and hoisted him up on the wall.

"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" The otter screamed with rage.

He didn't listen but Hans was in utter shock at what he couldn't believe was happening. He was looking at Rico's face for the first time. As he looked into His eyes, they're were full of anger and hate.

The buff penguin casts his machete out of its sheath and puts it to the puffin's neck and was about to swipe it like a credit card but Marlene came behind Him with a metal chair and whached Him in the head, causing Him to release His grip. Dropping the puffin, Hans scrambled out with Marlene and busted down the door.

Adam was still in the ticket booth lounging around in his chair when suddenly the lobby door that the grandfather clock strapped onto, swung opened. Nearly scaring him he saw Hans and Marlene scurrying out.

"What's the matter?" Adam asked.

"No time!" Hans said as him and Marlene ran out of the mansion.

As he went back to his chair, he saw Him but with the mask on Him.

"Who are you?" Adam asked.

He vanished into thin air right infront of his eyes and Adam immediatley ran out and closed the entrance door shut and locked it.


	6. Escape The Mysterious Mansion

Hans and Marlene ran out through the exit doors as Adam locked the entrance back up. "Alright I think we should check on Skipper." Marlene replied. "We should too." Hans agreed.

"This is why I don't go in there anymore. I'm too afraid to set a foot in there." Marlene added.

The puffin didn't respond to that answer but leaded her back to the hospital. They checked in and went to see Skipper still breathing but not as responsive.

"Doc is he going to be responsive or make it?" Tbe puffin asked. "Yes he will but he's in intense recovery so he'll have to stay here for 3 weeks. Where did he get that wound from?" The doctor asked.

"I don't really want to tell anybody about that." Marlene answered.

"You're fine but he will have to be fed through a tube for a month though until he fully heals." The doctor spoke back.

Back to the mansion…

 **Song: Face Removal from Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning.**

He was still roaming around in the dark corridors searching for anyone to slaughter but didn't come out successful, instead he drops the machete as it stuck to the wooden floor and goes to the kitchen, he found some more props that were real and it was the ones he killed. He takes one and hangs it up on a ceiling for the tourists to see.

He finds a broken mirror that is propped up against the wall and took off his mask to spike up his mowhawk. He brought back with him some fake blood and smeared it across his mask to make himself look more scarier. He took a knife and cuts open a real body, everything was so silent that he could hear the sound of blood hitting the floor from the body that he just cut.

He stuck his hand inside it and removed everything out of it first before wrapping it in a clear wrap and hanging it up in the kitchen.

He took a giant whetstone and rubs his machete across it on the coarse side of it a couple times.

He got the edge to be really shiny was means it was definetly sharp.

So he was ready for his next kill.


	7. Officer X

The puffin and the otter walked out of the hospital and they just ran into someone and it was Officer X!

"Oh uh hello Officer X." Marlene stuttered.

"No time to speak ma'am." He replied.

"Who is this?" Hans asked and he stopped to look at him.

"You!" Hans said.

"You, I remember you. You're the evil zookeeper that's been arrested multiple times. Why aren't you in jail? I don't want you near us." Hans said as he was trying to back him off.

"Get out of here, get out of here now!" Hans backed him off. He listened that time to the puffin and he walked off.

"Aaannnddd stay out! Don't come near Skipper you freak!" The puffin shouted at him while he was walking off.

"Oh I remember him now. He tried to kidnap me and transport me to a different zoo" Marlene said.

"Yeah I'll kick his ass if he comes back." The puffin said.

"But anyway how is your beak?" Marlene asked.

"It still hurts a little bit, surprised that he didn't rip it off." The puffin answered.

The puffin felt a sting as his beak was being bandaged up by Marlene.

"I'm sorry!" She said.

"Why would my father do this to you or anybody else?" She asked him while wrapping the bandages.

"Don't know. Maybe He's a lune." Hans answered.

"I can't fight Him back but I hit Him with a chair, you could've already ended up with Skipper if He had a chance. I don't know but He's crazy." The otter said.

"Adam saw Him for the first time while we were in there." Hans finished off.


	8. Death Of Officer X

Officer X stumbled off to the strip in Gatlinburg. He ran up to the bridge seperated by the creek, he goes up to the mansion that was still closed.

"I heard that there is a penguin living in here, oh he'll get it big time which is death." He said to himself.

He walked up the steps and somehow saw Adam walking by, he walked behind him and snatched his keys out of his pocket without noticing it happening. The zookeeper ran back up to the steps and unlocks the entrance. But Adam spotted him " HEY YOU! GET OUT OF THERE!" He shouted.

The manager ran up to him but the zookeeper slammed the door on his face, close to hitting him and locking it.

"I WILL HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR TRESPASSING!" He threatened.

"Ah be quiet baldy." Officer X snapped.

The zookeeper pulled out a 9mm pistol. "Alright you penguin, it's time to die!"

He started off at the radio room but everything was turned off still.

He opens the mantle which took him to the hallway. He went in the dungeon and passed the basement.

"Okay which door is it?" He asked himself.

He tried the lobby door with the clock and it opened up.

He went upstairs in the lobby then headed to the pantry.

Having his gun loaded and ready, he silently walked into the kitchen where all the realistic props were hanging.

He walked into the dining room where more props were seen. He heard breathing noises coming from the other end of the room that's he's in. Thinking it was a sound recording playing but it wasn't because everything was turned off.

Then He stepped out in front of him.

"That pesky penguin! I'll show you!" He charged at Him but then ran into His machete.

He lets out a gasp as a sharp pain exploded as blood was pouring out.

He got on his knees as He casted the knife out and and whacked off Officer X's head.

He dragged his body to the kitchen and his head to the body bag room.


	9. The Return To See Skipper

Back at the hospital…

Skipper was still breathing through a tube and was still unresponsive. Marlene was getting worried about the penguin, but the puffin was into business. "Please don't leave me Skipper!" She cried into Skipper's chest. "Come on now dear, we don't want you get upset." The doctor ordered Marlene as he led her out of the room.

"Doctor, this is horrible! It was a machete wound but I don't want to spill out who He is!"

"Take it easy dear," the doctor spoke calmly to her while Hans was massaging her shoulders trying to relax her.

"If it went any lower, it could have punctured his liver but thankfully it didn't. It was an inch close to hitting it." The doctor said as he was explaining to Marlene and Hans.

"So will he be okay? Please I don't want to lose him." The otter spoke with distress.

"He made it through the 6 and a half hour surgery so he will have to recover for a while. We are doing the best for ya'll." He answered.

"What time should we come back to check on him?" Hans asked.

"In about another 3 hours." The doctor answered.

"Look, Marlene you can go sit out on the waiting room while I explained to the doctor on who did this to Skipper." Hans said. She went out to the waiting room and sat.


	10. Bad Memories From The Past

"Doctor, do you really want to know who did it to Skipper?" The puffin asked.

"Uh…yeah." The doctor answered.

"Now you might think that we're crazy but here it goes. Have you ever been to the Mysterious Mansion in Gatlinburg or ever heard of it?" The puffin asked.

"No I have not been there but I've heard of it." The doctor answered.

"Well its an old haunted attraction that's been running for a really long time, its a really good place to get scared for anybody. Well my point is that Marlene and her friends went in there a week ago because they heard the story of The CareTaker.

She went in there to see if he was real but she thought that he didn't exist until one night her and her friends got locked in there, they all died except for Skipper and her.

Antonio which was her boyfriend, got eyes smashed with the claw side of the hammer and head pryed off with it as well. All of these were done by The CareTaker.

Kowalski, a friend of hers, got his eyes gouged out and stabbed in the empty sockets by his machete.

And we got Private, which is another friend of hers. Stabbed in the back by a butcher knife and thrown off of the lobby balcony ending in red splats.

Then Skipper came along, The CareTaker is actually her father behind the mask, Skipper was going to stop him by injecting poison into his system but got stabbed in the abdomen by his machete and thats how he got here." The puffin finished.

The doctor was already shook to his core from what he heard, "Well that's…interesting." He said.

"I'm going to have to check on Marlene right now.


	11. Marlene's Panic And Hans's Plan

The Puffin walked out of the doctor's office to see Marlene with her hands over her eyes.

"Honey what's wrong dear?" The puffin asked with concern. "I can't take it anymore, I need to stop my father from harming anyone else, what if Adam could be next? I should tell him about it." The otter broke down.

The puffin puts his wing to her lips to shush her.

"Look, me and you will work this out. Tonight when it gets dark, we will go there, track him down and bring him out." The puffin planned.

"But what if he sees you, he doesn't like you? He's very overprotective with me, or even worse I could be next on his kill list. Think about it! Adam could be next!" Marlene exclaimed.

"We have to go over there to check Adam!" The otter rushed.

"Wait, we can't go over there right now, he's okay and we should get you something to eat as well as me." Hans said as they headed out.

 **I'm sorry that this chapter was short. I was having a writers block again but hope you enjoy it and please feel free to give out nice reviews for this story because I had ear surgery yesterday and still recovering from it.**


	12. The Trip To The Strip

They walked past the strip by the mansion which was starting to display that eerie blue glow but with the doors still locked and no music playing.

"We'll come back to that place later." He said to himself as he looked at the mansion.

"Should we go to Five Guys Hans? I know they serve really good burgers there." Marlene asked.

"Alright." The puffin responded.

They went to Five Guys but the line was backed up to there. "Seriously? It's never been backed up there at all." The puffin said.

So they waited for 10 minutes and they were in there eating the grease foods.

"How are you feeling Malene?" Hans asked before he bit down on the burger.

"I'm still stressed but a little better." The otter answered.

The puffin smiled a little bit but not too much because his beak was nearly broken.

"There's an antique shop around here that you might like Hans." Marlene said.

"Ooohhh, I like old stuff, they have a really interesting history to it, especially negotiating the seller on the price to come down." The puffin said with glee.

"What caused your father to go insane like this, why is he hurting other people when they step a foot in there?" The puffin asked with curiousity. "I guess because some pranksters tortured him enough that it caused him to do that." Marlene answered.

The waiter came back with a receipt.

"Thanks for coming here." The waiter said. "No problem, that was some good food, got both of us full." The puffin answered.

"So can we go to the antique shop yet Hans?" Marlene asked.

"For 15 minutes." The puffin replied.


	13. The Antique Shop And The Radio

Marlene and the puffin were walking past the mansion, there antique shop was around the corner near the entrance to Gatlinburg. It was a small shop too.

"Oh look at this Hans." Marlene said as she was holding a victorian era portrait of an old lady but it didn't have a price tag on it.

She walked up to the seller and asked," Um excuse me sir how much is this?"

"There should be a price tag on there but I guess it fell off." He replied with glee.

"Hang on a sec, I'll give a call to the owner of that photo, okay?" He said.

"Alright we will be looking around here." The otter said.

The puffin and the otter was searching around the shop which caught the puffin's attention as he saw an old radio that's the same as what the mansion has.

"Hey come look at this." Hans called her out.

"What is it?" She asked as she ran, almost tripped on a ledge.

"I can't believe this! That's what The CareTaker has in his house." The puffin said with both excitment and shock.

"Its a freaking _Silvertone_ dude! That thing in the mansion is a death machine. It tells you in there that "You're next!" Don't believe me, I remember it saying that because I was sitting on the couch trying to push open a wall and a real voice was saying "There is no hope for you, you're next on his list!" I don't know, I think we should get out of here right now." The puffin said in a frantic way.

The seller got off the phone and walked over to where Marlene and Hans were standing.

"Alright the owner said it is $25." The seller said.

"Alright." Marlene said as she pulled out her money.

She bought the portrait and they headed out of the shop while the seller was waving at them and saying "Have a great night!"


	14. Blood Smeared Grandfather Clock

They walked past the shop and it took them another 15 minutes to walk back to the mansion, the puffing pulls out his phone to check the time and it was already getting dark.

"Okay now, do you want to go back in there right now?" The puffin asked with a serious tone.

"Yes, I have to. Or otherwise my father will start killing more people that go in there. I bought this portrait for him to stop or to get his attention. He's usually the one that buys all the props before he died. He doesn't like it when other people including the staff members buying the items without his permission." The otter said.

"He's ruthless, I can't believe him, why is he hurting innocent people?" Marlene broke down.

"Ssshhhh." The puffin hushed her as he puts his wing on her lips.

"Don't worry, we will stop him."

"I would like to get a better look at his face if he took that mask off." Marlene added as well.

They were standing outside of the mansion, that was lit up outside but no music or the entrance not opened.

"Adam lended me the keys." Hans said as he showed it to her.

The puffin inserts the key into the lobby entrance and unlocks it, as the door slowly opened. They quietly walked in there and Hans closes it behind him as he and Marlene walked in.

"Alright now come out!" The puffin shouted as he was trying to taunt Rico.

He looked at the grandfather clock and noticed something red smeared on the glass panel.

"No, is that real?" He asked himself.

"Whats the matter?" Marlene asked with concern.

"Don't come over here." He ordered.


	15. Locked In

**Soundtrack: Storm is coming from Mad Mad Fury Road.**

The male puffin stuck his wing on it and rubbed against with his fingers, he brought it up to his nose and sniffed it. It made him want to vomit.

"It's real blood." He said as he turned around with a worried look.

"Noo, noooo! Don't tell me Rico killed anothdr person!" Marlene whimpered.

The puffin opens the case and turns the minute hand to 12, it made a clicking noise as it struck another hour. The clock made a couple of weak chimes but grew intensly loud as it chimed at 8.

Then the entrance door locked from the outside because Marlene heard it.

"Nooo! We're trapped!" Marlene screamed as she was banging on the door.

Hans noticed that the key was no longer in his hands.

"My keys!" He panicked.

"Alright just stay calm." He said to himself as he walked to Marlene.

"We'll find a way out of here." He said to her while calming her down.

They heard a loud banging noise up in the lobby tv room which caused Marlene to yelp.

"Who is this?!" Hans shouted but no answer.

A black fog emerged through the clock door and formed into the shape of him, The CareTaker.

"You." Hans pointed out.

Rico was still in his mask but parts of the plastic was falling apart, exposing a little bit more of his orange beak.

He pulls out his machete and was charging towards the puffin at a fast walking pace.

"Leave him alone!" Marlene said as she whacked him in the arm with a fireplace rod.


	16. Seeing Rico

**This scene is going to be really brutal so if you have a weak stomach or get easily offended, leave this page.**

Hans and Marlene went into the parlor, opening up the fireplace mantle as fast as they can with all of their strenght since it's made out of stone.

"He can go through walls now." Marlene said with fear.

"Alright time for plan B now!" The puffin barked.

They headed towards the dungeon and opened the one to the far left which took them to the basement.

"Okay we will have to be quiet so he won't hear us.

The puffin quinched his eyes as he slightly pushes the door that the blood smeared clock is screwed onto. It made a loud clicking noise as it opened, they headed upstairs and into the pantry.

"Hurry!" Marlene rushed him as she was turning her head around making sure that Rico isn't in sight.

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can!" The puffin answered while he was finding wnich door to open.

"God why did they have to paint it blending in with the walls?!" He fussed.

"There it is." He said as he opened the one in front of him.

It took them to the kitchen and a prop was slouching on the floor but this time it moved and it was a real man, his head was all bloodied up not with fake but with real.

He reached his hand out while softly saying "Help me!"

"We should help him!" Marlene suggested.

The man's leg was all flattened out like literally flattened, leaving a puddle of blood and bones on the floor. But they somehow lifted him up while he was groaning in pain which turned into screams of agony due to the severe pain from his leg.

He appears to be wearing a "Gatlinburg's Mysterious Mansion," shirt on. Could he be an employee or a visitor that was lucky to be left alive?

"It hurts," the man cried.

"Its okay we'll take care of it." Hans said.

They ran with the man trying to find a way out but with no luck. "Ow ow ow ow!" The man groaned as his messed up leg was dragging the floor from Hans running.

"I'm sorry." The puffin apologized.

Rico was gaining up behind Hans close to the injured man, the man's bloodied face, eyes widened as he saw The CareTaker chasing them.

The muscluar penguin runs ul to the man and yanks him out of Han's hands while they were screaming.

"Leave him alone!" Marlene shouted at Rico but that didn't do anything.

The man was crying as Rico puts his hand on his head and raised it up while he puts his other hand on his machete and casts it out of its sheath.

The puffin and the otter stood in horror but couldn't fight back so they were like forced to see it happen.

Rico grazes the blade onto the man's shoulder as he screamed while blood gushed out. The blade was sawing through his flesh as it went through and remove his arm.

Marlene buried her head into Han's shoulder while crying as she was witnessing the poor man getting brutally killed.

Rico goes to the other side while the man was screaming loudly and uses the serrated edge of the machete and did the same thing to his other arm. He switched it over to the smooth side and hacked the bone off.

The man was starting to lose concious from panic and pain.

Rico ended him by twisting his neck around and stuffs the body in a bag in front of Marlene and Hans.

Rico slowly backs up Marlene against the wall and took off his mask again but this time he spoke a little bit more with more words.

"Why are you leaving me?" Rico asked.

"You're crazy!" Marlene snapped.


	17. Hans's Possession

**This chapter will have a slight sexual busting in this one but thanks for reading and leave some reviews when you feel free.**

 **Song: Ghosts of the dark ride by Prelude To A Nightmare.**

Rico slowly walks up Marlene while Hans was telling him to back off.

"Get away from her!" The puffin snapped, but Rico didn't listen. He continued to get closer to her, she was backed up against the wall made out of skulls.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted.

She found an antique ice pick and picks it then rams it into his neck. He lets out a muffled scream through his mask, trying to rip it out.

"Please, they need to tear this place down!" Marlene cried.

The puffin was helping her finding a way out of the house but they were locked in.

"Not again!" The puffin banged his fists against the doors.

The penguin finally removes the ice pick from his neck as a little blood was running through but it was black blood so basically he's a demon.

He casts out his machete and hacks down the door to get through.

"I know there's a secret entrance to get out and its in the lobby." Hans said as he pointed her out to the lobby.

So it's just the two of them in there trying to find a way out of this madness.

Rico heard their footsteps so he turned into a black cloud of dust and teleported to to the lobby entrance.

"There he is!" Marlene said.

"Great, teleportation?" Hans questioned.

The penguin charged towards Hans in a black dust as he screamed.

"Are you okay?" Marlene asked with concern, he didn't answer while he was standing there motionless.

"Answer!" She said with ters flowing.

"Hans!" She screamed.

The puffin got on his knees clutching his stomach in pain as he vomited a yellow and black mixed substances.

"No!" She screamed.

The puffin's pupils turned dark, he spoke but with a much darker and demonic voice.

"Come with me!" The puffin reached his wing out.

"Get out of him!" The otter screamed out as she swung her foot into the puffin's balls, almost popping them as they went up into his pelvis.

He lets out a shrill of pain as semen shot out and lands on the hard wood floor.

 **Well there's going to be a few more chapters left in this one but I will upload them in a few hours because I got to go pump some iron.**


	18. Confronting The CareTaker

**This chapter is short so sorry about that. I was having a writers block.**

"You have to help me!" Hans struggled as he was kicking around. He couldn't control his body.

The otter watched in horror as Hans grabs a rusty knife and was slitting his wrist but wasn't bleeding out or not yet.

"Get him out!" Hans screamed.

Rico got out of his body and runs off to the kitchen, covered in blood.

The puffin exhales as more blood was coming out of his mouth. The masked penguin was on the balcony behind the statue and knocks it over while giving an evil stare.

"Go away! Just leave!" Marlene hollered.

Rico stopped in his track, staring at the otter with his icy glowing blue eyes. He walks to her at a fast pace as she was running from him. He catches her by the ankle and hoists her up by her neck. She could see his muscles bulging out of their skin as he was clamping down on her windpipe. He was gagging and kicking around trying to break free from his grip.

Her eyes were fluttering as she was losing concious, her face turned purple before muttering out 'I love you,' to him.

She blacked out and he drops her body onto the creaky wooden floor.

 **We are almost approaching the end of this story so stay tuned and enjoy.**


	19. Search Of Marlene

Hans slowly got up and began limping to the blood smeared grandfather clock, he goes up the stairs while shouting 'Marlene! Where are you?!'

No answer was heard. He traveled up to the pantry area and he punched the wall in frustration as he began to cry a little.

"HATE THIS PLACE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO US AND EVERYBODY!" He shouted as he slounched against the cold wall made out of skulls.

He buries his face between his knees and sobbed.

"I'm sorry Skipper! This is not going well."

He looks up staring at the dark hallway filled with hoplessness. Things began to spin around in his head and stopped. He gets up and came across a prop that apparently jumped in front of him and startled him as it made a recorded evil giggle.

"Just get out of the way!" He said as he knocked it over. He went up to tbe moldy bathroom which still had that bad smell that they sprayed, he looks over to the bathtub which was filled with real body parts.

He gagged from the smell of it as he walked through the hall that is filled with the scary vintage photographs hanging on the walls. "Marlene!" He shouted, still no answer.

Rico stuffs her in a big sack tainted with blood on it and carries it over his shoulder and teleporting to the body bag room. The puffin was now walking into the dark maze room with frayed ropes hanging from the ceilings,forming nooses.

The penguin lets out a grunt through his mask as he lifts the bag up and straps it up on the ceiling along with the other victims that didn't make it.

Rico unravels a roll of duct tape and straps it onto the bag to hold it together.

'Marlene!' A voice from the other side came from.

Rico perked his head up and picks up his blood-stained machete and trotted off.


	20. Han's Final Match

**Alright this part gets graphic so just to let you know.**

 **Song: Judith Kill from Halloween by Tyler Bates.**

The puffin walked to the bedroom but with no evidence of Marlene being seen.

"God this is awful." Hans said as he saw a doll hanging on a string. The mirror was tilted at an angle to where it was reflecting a hole in a wall.

"Get out here now Rico!" Hans spoke harshly.

But Rico didn't show up.

He was all alone in the mansion, he went in the next room which was another hall but with blood smeared on the walls. Somehow Rico has the ability to turn on the power in just one room without the power circuit.

The lights in the hall began to strobe at a fast speed as scary music was playing. The puffin was getting disoriented from the rapid flash of the lights and there he was…Rico, standing at the far end of the hall holding his machete.

"Where is she?!" The puffin shouted.

Rico puts the back side machete up to his own neck to do a slit throat motion.

"NOOO!" The puffin screamed as he charged at the penguin.

He tackles him and repeatedly threw punches at him. Beating him repeatedly to where his wings were all bloody.

He knocked his mask off, showing Rico's face once again. He was giving the puffin a look of murder like he was next on his to-kill list which he will be at some point.

The puffin sat on him to keep him from going and beats him more, but Rico grabs Hans and hoisted him up in the air as the lights were flashing rapidly and slams him onto the floor, nearly killing him.

Rico puts one hand on Han's beak and rips it completley off. The puffin screamed and began crying from the pain as he looked up and saw Rico holding his dismembered beak. The puffin was bleeding to death as the strobe lights began to fade out in his vision.

Rico was standing on top of as he was looking at the bleeding puffin giving out his last breath. He drops the beak beside him and walks off, leaving bloody footprints behind.


	21. The End

Rico walks back to retrieve Han's beak and goes back to the body bag room to check on Marlene, she was still in the bag hanging from the ceiling. Her eyes fluttered open and she was surrounded by darkness.

"Get me out of here!" She squirmed.

She did it a couple times and the bag ripped open and she fell out of it, landing hard on the floor.

She manages to fight off the pain from the hard landing and waddled back upstairs.

"Hans! I'm alright! Answer!" She called out but no response.

She took a shortcut by opening the hiding spots for actors and went to the blood hall.

She finds Rico holding Han's beak as she saw his dead body next to him.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" She cried as she saw his horribly dismembered body. Rico spoke with a soft but harsh voice. "It's time for you to think about what will happen to others that comes through here without my permission."

As Rico said that, he slowly lifted his shirt up to show her where the wooden plank had drilled him, showing his six-packs as well.

He sticks his machete into Han's corpse as it made a squishing noise.

"Now look here." Rico pointed his finger at the huge dent on his right chest that was close to his nipple.

"No! You are not my father! Why are you killing innocent people?! How could you?!" She lashed out.

"Because they deserve to go the same way like they did to me!" He answered, raising his voice.

The penguin lowers his shirt back on and picks the knife up and was about to swing but Adam rushed in and held him back.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" He said as he tackles him.

A swarm of police officers and paranormal investigators as well as hospital staff members rushed in as well. "You don't belong here." Adam said to Rico. The penguin broke free from Adam and ran off into the distance before turning into dust.

"Check his pulse." Adam ordered the Mysterious Mansion staff members out.

One of them went to Han's body and puts his fingers on his neck to see if he's alive but came out in a negative response.

"He's not alive."

"Alright." Adam said.

"Don't worry, we'll have you checked into the hospital in no time." He said to Marlene.

"We're going have to put a time limit for visitors to come through here." He suggested.

The paramedics rushed the dead puffin to a cemetary in Gatlinburg to bury him while Marlene was hospitalized with Skipper.

The thing is that Skipper is all well and is back into business.

 **Thats it now. It will be a while before I do another Mysterious Mansion horror story involving my favorite character Rico. Thanks for reading.**


	22. Killing Spree (Bonus)

**Alright so here's the bonus chapter. It's really long but hope you enjoy it though.**

 **Soundtrack: H1 Killing Spree by Tyler Bates.**

At the mansion…

A group of visitors went to the ticket booth to pay. "How much is this?" A man asked.

"$15 per person." The man at the ticket booth answered.

"Alright." The man answered as he handed $50 for four people to come with.

The man at the ticket booth takes the money and laid out some rules for all of them.

"Alright guys listen up, the rules are that there is no running, no flashlights or cameras. You cannot touch anyone or anything but you can touch the walls. There are secret passageways in here as well, are there any questions?" The man at the ticket booth said.

"Will they touch us?" A woman asked.

"No ma'am they will not touch you but you can't touch them." He answered.

The man opens the door as it made a loud creaking noise when it opened. "This is so exciting!" The two girls said.

"I know I can't wait to walk through here! This is going to be a party!" One of them said.

The parlor was dark and loud groaning noises were piping through the speakers in there.

"Alright the rules are you can't leave us behind." The man said jokingly.

The radio was playing a song in a low tone.

Then a loud voice spoke through the fireplace mantle. "APPROACH THE FIREPLACE!"

"Fireplace?" A woman asked.

"PLACE YOUR HANDS ON THE MANTLE! ALL OF YOU!" It continued.

"I don't want to come here." The other woman said jokingly.

"COME ON NOW ALL OF YA'LL APPROACH THE FIREPLACE!" It roared.

But what they didn't know is that it was Rico talking through the microphone.

Rico bursted through the door screaming through his mask, scaring them.

"Okay I changed my mind coming through here." The woman said.

"You can't leave us here." The man said.

"Excuse me mr. demon." The man called out.

"PUT YOUR HANDS ON THE MANTLE!" Rico's voice echoed through the mantle.

The man pushed it but it didn't open.

"COME ON NOW PUSH HARDER ITS MADE OUT OF STONE!"

it finally opened up, revealing a dark hallway.

"I don't want to go." The woman whimpered.

Then Rico banged his fists on the doors, scaring them as they went to the dungeon.

"I think its this one." The man guessed as he opened the one to the left. It took them to the basement full of antiques. This is where things get serious, Rico jumps out from behind with a sickle and cuts open the man's throat.

The girls screamed in real terror as he was kicking around as blood gushed out.

"Come on." The woman said to her friend.

They pushed the door open that took them to the pantry and everything felt silent,as she turned around, Rico appeared in front of her, stabbing her 5 times in the stomach with his machete.

The last one was another woman who died off set by getting her teeth pulled out and then drilled with a hammer.

Next kill…

A man alone went up to the mansion at night, he gave the ticket booth man $15 to start the walkthrough. The parlor was completely dark except for the glow from the fireplace and the light shinging on a picture with eyeholes cut out.

He clearly looked around nervously and gave a sharp inhale then said. "You can do this now."

The radio went off and he opened the mantle as it was showing a dark hallway.

He was about to enter but Rico stood behind him and thrusted his machete into his back. The man grunted as blood began seeping out of his mouth when the blade penetrated through his stomach.

As The CareTaker removed the knife from him, to finish him off, he gave seven hacks until he was dead.

Final kill…

Two guys went in, they were friends, best friend but they were both stoned high, 'Yo give me another cig man." One guy said to his friend.

He handed him the cig and he lit the blunt. "Ohoohoo man this is some hardcore stuff Ron." Craig said as he coughed.

"Yeah man I got an idea, lets go to that blue house over there across the street." Ron planned.

"Dude thats like 5 blocks away." Craig puffed out more smoke from the bong. The two skinny punks walked to the strip to the mansion.

"Bruh man this place is so lit, pass me another coke." He said as Ron handed him some cocaine and they both snorted it before they went in.

"Where's the way out?" Craig asked while super stoned.

"Dude you just walked in the lobby." Ron pointed out as they looked around in there. "This place is cool." Ron said with a strain.

"Lets try to act sober for the dude at the ticket booth." Craig said.

"Hello guys, are ya'll wanting to walkthrough here, the tickets are $15 for each person." The man at the ticket booth greeted with a smile.

"Yes we would like to its just me and my friend." Craig replied back, acting all sober but he was clearly stoned.

He pulls out $40 from his wallet and handed the man at the ticket booth.

"Alright guys come on up, alright here are the rules: there is no running in the hallways because you could trip and when you trip you die. Second, there are no flashlights, cellphones or cameras allowed in here, and last, do not touch anyone or anything in here except you can touch the walls to navigate through the tour. There are secret passageways here too, so any questions?" The man at the ticket booth laid out.

"I think we don't have any questions but except for one, will anybody touch us?" Craig asked the man.

"No they will not, but however, you cannot touch them." The man answered.

"The door is right that." The man at the ticket booth pointed out.

"Okay thank you." Craig responded.

"Come on Ron!" He called out.

The door made a loud squeaky noise as it opened.

The parlor was pitch black in there except for the glow coming from the fire in the fireplace.

There were recorded sounds of groaning noises in the speakers.

An old radio was playing a song and ghostly sounds came along with it. They sat in there for 8 minutes and the radio went off, it instructed them to find the secret passage behind the fireplace.

The two dudes were stoned to high heavens, they both clearly had no idea on what to do, the ticket booth man opened the door and instructed them by saying "Push the fireplace mantle."

Craig opened it up and it revealed a dark hallway. They went in the dungeon but they took the rooms where they weren't allowed to go into.

"Dude I think we are not allowed to go in here." Ron said while smoking another blunt.

"Aw you're bugging me out dude." Craig said.

They took a shortcut to the bathroom which smelled really bad in there, "WHAT IS THAT?!" Ron shouted as he pointed at the bathtub.

Craig came over to look at it and it was filled with real body parts including torsos.

Craig began to cough from the foul stench coming from the tub. "What the hell!"

Then The CareTaker emerged in front of them. He walked over to Ron first, he grabbed him by the head and twisted it like a bottle cap which killed him instantly.

"NO!" Craig screamed, he was about to run but Rico throws a knife at him and it lodged into his back.

Clearly terrified now Craig was screaming as the blade hits him and he crawls away but Rico caught up with him and pulls out a sharp butcher knife which was the same one he used on Private, he stabs him seventeen times as he convulsed while blood spurted. He gave one last stab and he leaves the body there but took the knife with him.

So The CareTaker stood outside on the porch as the blue lights shined on him, waiting for his next victims to come through the night.


End file.
